lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Brynhildr
Spawning patterns Note: It seems that the spawn conditions for Brynhildr in the The Ancient Ruins is different for the PC and XBOX versions, if you're writing down spawn patterns please include the version you're playing. Drake178 00:52, 8 July 2009 (UTC) XBOX : (Mt. Vackel) It seems Brynhildr will very rarely spawn if your BR below 70, tried around 50 times still not there. The time my BR turned 70 after fought a few Hraesvelg and returned to the world map, I found Brynhildr on my first try.Rizki004 09:44, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I found one Byrnhildr in Mt. Vackel at F-15 in Pearly Peaks at BR 84. There was not one at N-2 on that run. I have run Mt. Vackel at least 40 times since then and have not spawned a Brynhildr at F-15 or N-2 and am now BR 87. Perhaps they do not spawn again until a higher BR? Additionally, the Charybdis in Ancient Ruins are not a certain way to find Brynhildrs in Metopon: Notus. After five runs BR 84-87, each with Charybdis in Apex Tier, no Brynhildrs appeared in Metopon: Notus. -- 00:38, 8 July 2009 (UTC)J ::They've spawned for me every time in Ancient Ruins on PC, so I don't know how you guys don't get them spawning! The only bug I've found on PC in Ancient Ruins is sometimes Terror Wing gets stuck in the locked room with the Choros key and you need to re-enter AR to fight Terror Wing.Mikeyakame 03:31, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Edited the page after spending hours trying to follow it. It said that they are found in The Ancient Ruins if Ancbolder. They never showed up when the Ancbolders were present. It turned out that they spawn only when Charybdis are on the first floor (Apex Tier). By: inphared@gmail.com 16:16, 04 July 2009 :I assume you are playing the PC version? Drake178 06:22, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :In my case there's always ONE Brynhildr in Metopon Tier (or the second Grammi Tier, don't remember). The image from the article is done in there. Maybe I'm just too lucky with them? (PC) --Ngng 06:54, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well the problem is the conditions that he edited were originally marked as XBOX only and then somehow got combined. If this new edit was from the PC version then i'll have to revert it and re-add this one marked as PC only (marking the original back to XBOX only). Drake178 06:59, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I have found Brynhildr at Mt. Vackel and I'm BR 101. Black Napalm 07:00, 21 March 2009 (UTC) : They should be Glorious Brynhildr not the regular Brynhildr Sarmu 07:27, 21 March 2009 (UTC) When highlighted in the field they show as Brynhildr, but when you engage them you find they're the upgraded type. This works the same for all monsters with two types like Donda/Dondada, Shellfly/Giant Shellfly etc. Ferret37 08:57, 21 March 2009 (UTC). Still no Brynhildr (Glorious or otherwise) in Mt. Vackel @ BR 80 on PC Version, may have to go to Undelwalt first. Very annoying!! Ispchemist 04:15, 8 April 2009 (UTC) PC: I'm almost certain that you need to visit Undelwalt before these dragons can pop on Mt. Vackel. I must've zoned into Mt. Vackel 50+ times and never saw one. After entering Undelwalt, rare mobs and demons began to pop. I'm not 100% of their spawn conditions, but I've only seen them when demons (not vultures) were up or when Deadly Swooper was up. PC: They seem to appear at very infrequent intervals after Undervalt. After about 5 visits, pain since you have to go through the Wishful Way first, just one appeared at the F15 location, so have to pay lots more visits to get a second for the guild task. One time Deadly Swooper was up but the Brynhildr were not. Instead 3 Glasya Labolas were present. at the F15 and N2 locations. Kadven 15:57, 19 April 2009 (UTC) PC: Update from previous comment. Only found one after Undervalt. Never seen one again since after dozens and dozens of visits going from BR105 to BR125. Also tried Ancient Ruins twice to no avail. Have given up so unable to complete guild quest that locks off many others. Extremely annoying. Not worth trying Ancient Ruins again since it takes about an hour just to get to where they might appear due to the hassle of getting past the Observer's. FINALLY. At BR126 tried yet again at Mt Vackel and I nearly fell through the floor. There was one there at the N2 location, so fanally got the guild task. This must be the rarest mob in the game. Must have gone through this area at least a 100 times looking for this.Kadven 09:06, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Observers are the second easiest to avoid in Ancient Ruins and diamiatra is the easiest. You can avoid by just running around them a distance away, if you cannot do that just use your time ability and run through the room since they can't leave the room that they are in, the difficult part is the greater demons and ancbolders on the boreas tier where space is limited and they can go through rooms. Avoiding every fight it only takes 5 minutes. Anonymous 03:41, 23 September 2009 (UTC) PC: this one is harder to spawn as rares, after 50runs i had one on n2 but a vulture attacked my and after that fight the brynhildr was away....... after another 50runs i still search em.... zzzzzzzzz - BLiNDMaNKiND 21:08, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I just found a regular one in Mt. Vackel at BR 77 on XBOX. I haven't been in Undelwalt so far. - Merthos 19:25, 20 May 2009 (UTC) PC: They only started appearing after I did the quest The Villain and the Sightless Girl, which is after Underwalt.DarkJack 11:09, 24 May 2009 (UTC) PC: They've spawned for me in Ancient Ruins almost every visit. I complete the Union Golden Chalice quest from killing the Bryndilhr there. The Glorious Bryndilhr that is with the normal one almost always splits Divine Bryndilhr Wing too. I gave up trying to spawn them in Mt Vackel many plays ago, it's frustrating. Only if they spawn while I'm trying to spawn Spiritbeast Rin & Austri do I bother. Easiest way to get Tough Bryndilhr Husk is either Ruins or Falak in Sacred Lands (which respawns every visit). Mikeyakame 13:20, 8 June 2009 (UTC) PC: BR 74 and found it with Greater demon in the first area but don't think that mattered. Been to Underwalt. (Puppet. 06:33, 10 June 2009 (UTC)) For PC users I strongly recommend looking for Brynhildrs at Mt.Vackel, not in the Ancient Ruins. The Chance of spawning them in the Ruins may be bigger (even though I can't confirm this, I never found one there), but when you avoid monsters you can get through Mt. Vackel within 2 minutes, while working your way through the ancient ruins takes a long time. I spawned 2 Brynhildrs on Mt. Vackel within about an hour on BR 129. Hope this helps!-- 18:10, 15 June 2009 (UTC) PC: In my case they only started appearing after i defeated Spiritbeast Rin. However visiting Underwalt unlocked all the other mobs (including Rare mobs) in Mt. Vackel. B0b PC: Spawning at Mt.Vackel: It spawned at F15 after killing the Austri (don't know if that was the trigger for it to spawn). No Brynhildr at N2! I had Venomspewer in the first area Wishful Way. And I've also already visited Undelwalt. BR 115. Malon Materia 13:15, October 2, 2009 (UTC) PC: (Mt Vackel) Took MANY runs for me to get these to spawn. ONLY just after entering Undelwalt (before speaking to the God Emporer). Managed to get ONE after many attempts to the left of entering the second area of Mt Vackel. Killed it and tried again, however this time I got one spawning up top near the exit, AS WELL AS the Tsenahale rare earlier on in the same area! BR 113. :D --Bob! 22:19, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I've changed a PC note about its spawning in the infobox. I've spent about a week (~300 runs for sure) to check if he appears before going to Undelwalt. Well, he didn't. He appeared right away after entering Undelwalt.--NinjaArs 21:56, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :PC version - I did a number of runs through Mt Vackel, before and after Undelwalt and before Loki's quest with no joy. After Underlwalt and Loki's quest (and after I'd found them in the Ancient Ruins anyway) the pattern changed on two successive tries, which quite obvious when I'd run through so many times. (1) An excavation point at D4 on the Wishful Way; 2 Venonspewers and NO monsters apart from Dondas and Vanargands. A single Bryhildr spawned at F15 on the Pearly Peak. (2) Same excavation point at D4; no Venomspewers; some Hraesvelg near/on the bridge at O1. A Brynhildr spawned on the Pearly Peak itself (N2). RubberSoul 18:52, October 10, 2009 (UTC) PC: Mt. Vackel (after Undelwalt): In my 2 successful attempts to spawn Brynhildr (out of many of course), both occured when there were Greater Demons in Wishful Way. In one instance of the 2, Tsenahale was present in F15 (although I didnt kill it), yet I found Brynhildr in N2. In the other instance I found Brynhildr at F15, forgot what was in N2 though, but its not another Brynhildr. In my observations, I'm inclined to believe that having Greater Demons in Wishful Way would significantly increases the chances of having Brynhildr in Pearly Peak. stormspike December 12, 2010 (UTC) PC: Just spawned it while rare hunting. There were the Hraesvelg in the Wishful Way and no excavation point at D-4 (was one at G-2 though). It spawned at F-15. I don't think the excavation points in the Wishful Way have any bearing on what spawns in the Pearly Peaks. Same with the secondary monsters. It's all just random, but it seems that some patterns are more common than others. But then when looking for them in the Ancient Ruins, they always seem to pop up whenever there weren't any Rockgraters in the Apex Tier. Strange... Zephyr 01:27, June 11, 2011 (UTC) PC: BR-50, Normal Mode. I have completed the story up to The Final Fight, completed all side quests. Spawned at F-15 when there were no Hraesvelg in Wishful Way.--Honeywell 21:35, November 27, 2011 (UTC) PC: BR-53, Normal Mode. Ran into another at F-15 when there were two venomspewers and no Hraevelg in Wishful Way. --Honeywell 07:34, November 30, 2011 (UTC) BR data collection Monsters also have a BR wich can roughly be determined by the battle commands: Clean 'em up quick! vs. Drive 'em out! vs. Attack! vs. Act wisely! vs. Don't be afraid to die! Captured In *Mt. Vackel *Ruins I have been trying to kill this guy two times for the Guild task, but after 26 runs (yes, 26, after Undelwalt) i only found ONE ! One spawned and the place on top right before the exit was empty, no monster at all. Its obviously very, very hard to spawn. In these runs i got Venonspewer once, the rare Donda three times and Austri once. Union of the Golden Chalice Xbox- I think someone needs to point out that at Mt. Vackel, Glorious Brynhildrs do NOT count for the Union of the Golden Chalice Guild Task, and they only will spawn in the Ancient Ruins. Very frustrating. I spent hours trying to spawn them at BR 100 and then found out they didn't count the hard way. 05:42, 1 September 2009 (UTC)Hanna :The article does say they get replaced by Glorious Brynhildrs after a certain point, which is a different monster hence does not count for a guild task that requires killing this one. If you do the task before that point you can very well complete it at Mt. Vackel. Drake178 09:43, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :: I think that for PC Glorious Brynhildrs still count for the Guild task, because I only ever found one regular Brynhildr in the Ancient Ruins while the rest were the glorious sort (I still haven't entered Undelwalt so there weren't any at Mt. Vackel). Upon checking back with the guild the task was listed as complete. But I still needed to hunt down the regular kind to split for War Dragon Bones for another guild task which fortunately isn't as important as getting the Albic Qsiti magazine from the former task. * XBOX 360 -> BR 117 -> Just finished killing both groups of Brynhildr in the Ancient Ruins for the Guild Task. My spawns were the Charybdis in the beginning of the Apex Tier, two Diatryma in I5 of the Apex Tier, 3 Rockgrater in I2 of the Anatoray. The enemies after that were the usual Demons in the Ditish and Metopon tier. Founden Brynhildr in Metopon Tier: Notus at E14 and B6. I hope it works for you too!! PC (BR 87) First run = Tsenahale at F15 Second run = Austri at N2 Third run = Brynhildr at F15 Fourth run = Brynhildr at F15 This is before the events of Holy Plain. Pattern Help (PC) Story run: Nada but Heaven's Lord whom I killed. Went to Underwald and triggered the events with the God Emperor, I however didn't take the teleport and went back to Mt. Vackel instead. Second Run: The Giant rare where Heaven's Lord typically spawns. Third Run: Nada. Demons and Wyverns were around. Fourth Run: Story line monsters, the Bird Rare in the low spot and Brynhildr at the peak. Fifth Run: Demons and Bird Rare on the lower spot, Wyvern at peak. Sixth Run: Story monsters, Spirit Beast Rin at top. Seventh Run: See third. Eigth: Story monsters + Wyverns. Nineth: No Birds on the first map (presumably spawn condition for some other rare) + Wyvern Tenth: Story line + Glasya Globas in both spots. Eleventh: See nineth. Twelth: No Birds on the first map + Brynhildr at the low spot. Empty peak. BR52 @ Hard Mode Can't abstract much of a pattern on that one, but for the possibility that he might not spawn if Demons are loose. Undelwalt PC: Try to spawn this monster since the first time came to Undelwalt, right after defeat Fallen. Stopped after 30+ times and no Brynhildr there. BR was 37. Try runs Mt. vackel again after Holy Plains, 30+ and still no luck... Then I finally spawn it when I enter Mt. Vackel RIGHT AFTER exiting Undelwalt, got the Idea from those who mentioned it above :) Try this method 10 times (enter Undelwalt - exit - enter Mt. Vackel - run until exit) , practically my bad luck was gone, I spawn it 4 times, more than enough for the guild task... try again 10 runs, not after exiting Undelwalt, it spawn just once (better than those 30+ bad luck runs) So I assume that this "enter Undelwalt before enter Mt.Vackel" have some purpose, maybe "unlock" the brynhildr for the bad luck one like me (as many people above who share the same luck) You could just enter AR to spawn it though, but I suggest try this Undelwalt thing Btw, no monster pattern for this guys, he's totally abstract. After try again about 20 times, I'm sure that he doesn't related to any other monster. I spawned him whether its Hraesvelg or Greater Demon on Wishful Way Pearly Peak: Lower alcove : Tsenahale, or Diatryma, or empty --> Brynhildr waiting on the peak OR Brynhildr on the alcove, nothing on peak I juz never spawn it with Glasya Labolas. Doesn't change the fact that no pattern as almost all monster here could be spawned together with Brynhildr. All one-time rare (Austri, Spirit Beast) have been defeated though--Jeff wahyu (talk) 20:02, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Respawning in the Ancient Ruins I am trying to let Brynhildr respawn in the Ancient Ruins but they just dont respawn... do i have to kill all the mobs in the area( left terror wings alive on the same spot)?-- 23:15, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :If you're staying in the Ruins, you'd need to go 2 zones away (PC, zone back to the Grammi Tier: Disith area), or 1 zone and use the Save-Reload trick (X360). There's no need to kill everything else on that floor. Zephyr (talk) 23:43, August 6, 2012 (UTC) One Brynhildr, PC hard mode, BR 40, encountered Venomspewer along the way.